Night at the Museum :
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: Night at the Museum Inuyasha style! Kagome gets a job at a strange museum where thanks to a jade tablet strange things happen at night forcing a modern Kagome to confront a 2,000yr. old mystery to save her demonic friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Night at the Museum**

Hey guy it's Kagome again. It sucks being me; sure I'm a great archer, student, and priestess but that doesn't pay the bills so my friend, Sango, hooked me up … again. Between the last few jobs she got me working at WacDonalds, a lifeguard where every kid drowned just so that I could give them CPR, and being a stripper, I was starting to have my doubts. However, I had a good feeling about it this time.

So here I am armed with a flashlight on my right hip, baton on my left, and whistle dangling around my neck in a tight blue suit. Yes, I Kagome Higurashi, is now the night guard at the Feudal Era Museum in downtown Tokyo. And why would I take the job? One I was broke, two he offered 2,000 up front so how could I refuse!

"Higurashi I must be honest with you. You might see or rather experience new things on the night shift."

"Don't worry I can handle it." I smiled at the curator.

"That's what the others said. Be careful I'll see you in the morning." He sighed and practically ran out of the building. I checked my watch, 8:00 great just seven more hours to go. So I decided to look at some of the exhibits.

The museum mostly held lively looking statues resembling demons that were rumored to roam the lands in the feudal era. B-O-R-I-N-G. Even I knew there's no such thing but I couldn't doubt the skills of the person who carved them all.

As I was admiring a little kitsune (I'm talking about shippo here if I can get corrected here that would be great thanks) statue the lights kicked off, strange. It was now 9:00 and no one was here. Maybe there was just a short. Oh well. I continued to smile at the statue then the lights went back off and stayed off. I flicked the switch up and down hurriedly when nothing happened.

Cool down Kagome obviously the old man forgot to pay the electricity bill," I reasoned with myself, "Well at least I have my flashlight." I smiled and right when I was about to click it the lights came back on. Ignoring the foreboding feeling I continued on to look at more statuettes scattered across the museum.

10:00 the lights went back out.

Ok so what the heck is going on here! I decided that maybe I should take that old man's advice and just scram when the doors wouldn't open, the windows wouldn't crack, my phone had no signal. Strangely enough as I looked outside I saw lights given off by the museum on the street when there were obviously no lights on inside at the moment.

Let me go! I screamed to the winds whipping out my flashlight. I watched as its bright light was slowly swallowed by the darkness. I CANT SEE ANYTHING I cried running around the museum hiding behind what appeared to be a demon horse.

I cried cradling myself with closed eyes for I don't know how long when the lights kicked back on , then off, on , off, on, off , …..

"Is someone out there? What do you want!" my girl screamed filtered the halls. Then I saw a faint glow. A green coming down the halls. I eagerly ran, stumbled, and crawled to the light. It came from a jade tablet that was placed in a wall. I greedily crawled to the light like those bugs before they get zapped to death hopping that I wouldn't share their fate.

As I touched the stone the lights came back on. I turned noticing three of the most beautiful statues I ever seen. All three had silver hair, fur, and wore ornate robes. But the most handsome sat between the two in a throne chair staring pointedly ahead with his amber eyes.

I just had to touch it. The fur, for a statue felt warm like softly melted marshmallows served on clouds and the hair was just amazing.

"If you fancy that arm you will remove it from this Sesshomaru."

I paused wondering where said voice came from. I noticed the standing statue on the right was staring at me while the woman on the left was scowling when just moments ago they were all staring forwards. Looking down on the one whose lap I was now straddling he was glaring right at me. So I did what every girl in my situation would do (besides faint) I ran and screamed down the halls as fast as I could go.

I ran to the lobby. Damn! The doors are still locked! So I braced myself against the door baton at the ready.

"Wh … wa … what do you want." I tried to sound brave at the approaching demons. They all made a half circle round me when the kitsune stepped closer to speak to me.

"Hi."

"Well what do you want?" my nerves were frayed

"Im Shippo we want to ask for your help. See we're bound by the jade talisman."

"So your all … real?"

"Just as real as you are hotness." The wolf demon moved forward and I readied my baton.

"Don't mind Koga." Shippo smiled at me, "See the other guards kind of freaked out."

"Yeah, I wonder why." I laced my voice with sarcasm eyeing the rest of the demons.

"Please set us free, all of us demons will owe you a life debt." Said a random demon

"Look lady, first you scare me half to death now you're demanding…."

"I am not a woman!" I looked at the long red headed guy with the ruby in the center of his forehead. So he was gay. Figures. Then over the crowed I saw the cutest little dog ears. Squealing I ran to touch them.

The silver haired demon in a red kimono who owned the ears saw me coming and pulled out a sword the size of a person. Then all went blank.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Please write and review please … thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Visit**

"Kagome"

"Kagome." I heard the curator's voice. I wondered briefly why I was talking to him and why I was in his arms. _Perverted old man._ Then I remembered those ears and that sword!

"I'm awake!" I shot up nearly knocking the man over and turned my head. We were in his office.

"I found you asleep on the ground this morning. Here's your money I know you want come back but I would appreciate you not telling anyone about … what happened last night."

"O umm OK." I grabbed the envelope and bolted. I ran up all those stairs outside my shrine, ran to my room, locked the windows and called Sango. Of course she didn't pick up. But did that really all just happen? I mean one moment I'm top flight security guard and the next I'm running for my life from some angry demons which ARE NOT supposed to exist.

Pulling my teddy to my lap I rocked back and forth. It happened I knew it did, but what I can't understand is why that old man has them on display like a Barbie doll collection. They should be locked in a basement surrounded by sutras, spells, and half the junk that gramps tries to give me for medicinal purposes.

The man paid me so I want snitch, but the Kagome part of me wants to hide under my bed, the priestess part wants me to figure out all this, and the now me well I'm just confused. Maybe I should invite Sango the next time I go. That'll teach her a lesson!

"Kagome do you want breakfast or are you too tiered dear?"

"I'll be down in a minute!" I sighed knowing if I went back to sleep right now I'd probably have a nightmare about last night so I joined my family and thought about what to do.

First of all that dog eared demon tried to kill me

Second of all that cute fox demon asked for my help

Lastly I do kinda want to help

So I devised a plan. First, that demon was rude to me so I'm not coming back till next Friday. And on that Friday I'll bring some snacks to keep them at bay (maybe some nice dog treats) and I'll find out there side of the story. See what happened to all of them and why the heck there in a museum.

**FRIDAY **

I was back which surprised the curator but I was determined to get answers this time. Deciding to avoid the light show I waited besides the talisman and pushed it once I was sure that the place was completely empty. As I planned they all came to life again looking surprised that I showed up. I walked to the lobby where they once again made a half circle around me. Shippo came closer to me today and smiled at me.

"Hello um I wanted to know um who's in charge here?"

There was a quick mumble amongst them then a tall silver haired demon with a long ponytail and armor came forward standing two paces behind Shippo.

"Hello, I am Inutaisho and I speak for all the creatures present."

"Well um hi then my name is Kagome and I promise that I'll try and help you as long as your nice."

"You're going to help us!" Shippo squealed.

"Yep and I even bought some snacks." I smiled opening up my bag of goodies aka Nutrigrain bars, canned tuna, pop tarts, crackers, and dog treats. The demons looked ravenous for a moment, many of their eyes changed color, and I was starting to think this a bad idea when Inutaisho growled calming the room.

"Sorry about that we have not eaten in a long time. We will accept your gifts while in the mean time I will tell you what happened to us."

I made sure the guy who I fount outs name was Inuyasha had the dog treats and dispersed the rest of the food before Inutaisho and I returned to our conversation.

"You'll see Kagome that long ago I was a demon lord at one time. We demons were strong but sparse. We were fastly becoming a dying race, but the pettiest of our kind fled to human towns terrorizing them, eating them, leaving destruction in their wake, hardening human's hearts. Thus powerful monks, mikos, and slayers were trained to defeat us. But no matter what a slayer might kill a few of us but humans live for only so long before age weakens them. However the humans grew smart. Attacking our strongholds, going after the demons that mattered. Needless to say I never had to worry about that until that day the young priestess trapped all of us into an eternal slumber. Demons are far easier to kill when their but hollow stone half the time. Some of us were kept as reminders to showcase their triumph over us. So our souls lingered in darkness a void with no light, no food, and no sound. Then one day a bright light descended upon us."

"Light?"

"Yes, the spirit of the miko Morodiko came to us. She told us how her family used her. How they swore that after she absorbed the shikon jewel that she'd be invincible. They failed to mention to her that after she trapped us all here that the jewel hungered for despair and that she'd die and her soul shall forever be trapped within it. She apologized to us promising that a piece of her soul would stay with us so that we could live at night."

"The stone?"

"Yes it is needed for us but you see the stone has grown weary. I fear we shall be stones permanently. That is why I tried so hard to communicate with you. Not scare you."

"So part of her soul is in the talisman and she's mainly stuck in the jewel that gave her the power to trap you all."

"In some ways she does share our fate. What is left of us are here in front of you. Unfortunately, I do not have any more information on this matter Kagome."

"Well I'll see what I can do."

He nodded picking up a can of tuna, quickly opening it with his claws and joined his family. I felt sorry for them all true but demons attacked the humans first ,but the humans made the mistake of attacking the wrong demons. Either way their hatred for each other has grown out of hand and I just have to do something about it!

"Hey sweet cheeks I knew you'd come back to me."

Or not…..


End file.
